


Ako Lang Muna

by grandiosForjury



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gon (mentioned), Killua (mentioned) - Freeform, Leorio (mentioned), Melody (mentioned) - Freeform, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, No Plot/Plotless, Rambling
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury
Summary: Biniyayaan ako ng mabubuting mga kaibigan. At dahil roon, iiwanan ko sila.(Kurapika POV drabble. Set during the Succession Contest arc.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ako Lang Muna

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [For Now, I Walk Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796509) by [grandiosForjury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury)



Biniyayaan ako ng mabubuting mga kaibigan. At dahil roon, iiwanan ko sila.

  
  


Isang taon na ang nakalipas mula nang huli kong makausap si Gon. Si Killua, hanggang telepono na lang. At si Leorio, ni hindi ko man lang makumusta. Minsan di maiwasan ng puso kong lumukso sa tuwing nakakasalubong ko sila. Si Leorio sa mga pasilyo ng Hunter’s Association. Ang pangalan ni Killua na sabay sumayaw sa teleponong berde, at sa teleponong pula sa ilalim nito. At si Gon, ang ala-ala niya na minsa’y dadapo sa isipan ko. Nabalitaan ko mula kay Mizaistom ang nangyari kay Gon. Siguro mabuti na nga na di muna kami magkita. Hindi ko pa alam ang sasabihin ko.

  
  


Isang taon na ang nakalipas mula nang nangako ako. Isang pangakong patago, at isang kasinungalingang itinaga ko sa puso ko na para bang ito’y gawa sa aurang patalim. Biniyayaan ako ng mabubuting mga kaibigan, at dahil roon, iiwanan ko sila.

  
  


May mga bagay na hindi kayang maiwasan, yoon ay alam ko. Si Melody, espesyal siya. Pinasok namin ang mundong ilalim, ang mundong mapanganib, nang sabay at bumabaga ang damdamin. Sabay naming haharapin ang kamatayan. Biniyayaan ako ng isang mabuting kaibigan, at dahil roon... at dahil roon, balang araw ay iiwanan ko rin siya, o iiwanan niya ako, sa kamay ng kamatayan. Isang pagkakaibigang nabuo sa mundo ng dilim, na siya ring matatapos sa mundo ng dilim. Hanggang hindi niya pa nahahanap ang Sonata ng Kadiliman. Hanggang hindi ko pa napapatahimik ang mga kaluluwa ng angkan ko. 

  
  


Balang araw, kung muli ko mang masilayan ang asul ng kalangitan, maaaring siya’y maging tunay kong kaibigan, ngunit di ko magunita kung anong itsura ng buhay na yon. Maaaring makita ko ulit si Killua at ipakilala niya ko sa mga kapatid niyang babae. Maaaring makita ko rin si Gon, na malamang ay kukumustahin ako na parang walang mangyari. Maaaring umiyak na lang ako sa harap niya. Ayaw ko munang isipin.

  
  


Maaaring makatagpo ko naman si Leorio, isang tunay na muling-pagkita, sa ilalim ng puno at mga bulaklak at masayang pagsiyap ng mga kulingling. Nakakasiglang isipin. At nakakalamig ng mga kamay. Hindi na ko aasa, puso kong marupok. Hindi naman sa ito rin ang tunay na makakapasaya saakin. Sa tingin ko, anuman ang gawin ko, hindi na ko muling mabubuo. Kung hindi ba naman ako tila isang multong nagpapanggap na kabilang sa mundo ng mga buhay. Hindi ako isa sainyo. Paumanhin, mga kaibigan ko.

  
  


Ngayon, sa paksa ng hustisya para sa angkan ko, malapit ko nang makamit ang kanilang ultimong hangad. Sa kabila ng pintong iyon, si Tserriednich, isang halimaw. At ang natitirang mga mata, ang mga mata ni Pairo, na tiyak na makikilala ko sa unang tingin pa lang. (Na tiyak na ikasusuka ko, mga halimaw kayo.  _ Mga halimaw kayo! _ )

  
  


Muling tumatagingting ang sigaw ng galit sa isipan ko. Mabuti. Hindi pa rin ako nakakalimot, hindi pa rin ako nakapatawad. Ang galit na siyang tanging bumubuhay saakin, ialay mo sakin ang iyong lakas. Ang galit na siyang dumadaloy sa mga ugat ko, ang galit ng tatlong daang mga kaluluwang sumasanib sakin nang sabay-sabay, ialay mo sakin ang lakas mo!

  
  


Halika na, pamilya ko, sa bumabagang damdamin at ilaw ng ating mga mata, samahan niyo kong bawiin ang dangal na ninakaw sainyo. Samahan niyo kong halikan ang kamay ng hustisya, at balang araw, ang kamay ng kamatayan. Sa araw na iyon, samahan niyo ko. Sa ngayon, tayo lang muna. 

  
  


Ako lang muna.


End file.
